Only You
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: You better read this! It's another Bradgenta series! Oh, wow, I know how to torture you, don't I, readers? Okay, well, have fun. T for language and other stuff in future.
1. Introductions

**Only You. **

**Hi, muffins! Just a little bit about this story, this is a Flipped/RHPS crossover. It's almost like a mix of Sins and Top Model Songfic Show. A crossover inside a crossover! INCEPTION! You can expect Bradgenta, Jandall, and lots and lots of other stuff!**

* * *

><p>August 1957. Brad's POV.<p>

My family moved to Denton from Nebraska that summer. I was 7, my older, perfect sister, Rebecca was ten and my brother, Steve was three. The first thing I thought when I spotted her from the backseat of my family's car was, 'Oh, crap, a girl', if there was one thing I knew about girls back then, it was that they were preachy, annoying tattletales who thought they knew everything. For all I cared, Magenta Alvarado was just like that.

I started to climb into the back of the moving van after my mother, brother and sister went inside to look around and started to do whatever I could at seven years old to help my dad unload all our random crap, not that he needed help, and if he did, he wouldn't dare ask _me..._ And he didn't. I tried in vain to pick up a lamp,

"Son... BRAD! PUT THE DAMN LAMP DOWN!"

"I was just helping!"

"Well..." my dad smacked himself in the face, "Gawd... uh, go say hi to the neighbour kids."

"No. There's a girl over there."

"Is she weilding a knife?"

"What's weilding?" my dad pointed to the house across the street,

"Go." I reluctantly hopped out of the van and tramped towards the Alvarado house.

The place looked pretty awful, especially the front yard, there were a whole shitload of bushes everywhere, some tore-up grass and lots and lots of dirt. Magenta was standing in the middle of the lawn in a plaid dress and white shoes, surprisingly, she wasn't a complete mess.

Then I noticed her hair.

It was a giant explosion of red curls. And I'm not talking about the generic orange-y ginger color, no freakin' way. It was the color of apples and blood. And she had bangs. Sweeping across her eyes, the insane bush wasn't enough, she had to go and have bangs too. Even at the tender age of seven, I knew this girl was _not_ to be f-ed with.

I dragged my sorry ass up the yard, being careful not to snag on any thorny twigs that could ensnare my brand-new pastel-coloured shorts, and planted myself right in front of this girl, she was a head shorter than me in those silly stacked heels that probably added an inch, even on a little kid, my mother came skipping up behind me,

"OH! BRAD! YOU'VE MADE A NEW FRIEND!" She shoved me aside, "Hello, dear, I'm Evie Majors, this is my son, Brad. We're new to this neighbourhood, we're moving in right across the street from you, won't that be fun? What's your name, dear?"

"Magenta."

"What a lovely name! Brad, say hello to our new neighbour!" My mother shoved me in front of her, Magenta looked me up and down, I could tell she thought I looked like a dork, so I did the only manly thing available when you're seven years old, I dove right back behind my mom. If seven-year-olds could be turned on, I definitely was, but I was too big an idiot to notice, so I ran into the house and into my unfurnished room and covered my eyes so any intruders wouldn't be able to see me.

Like I said. Idiot.

...

August 1957. Magenta's POV.

The Majors family moved to Denton from Nebraska that summer. I was six, I skipped a grade, so I went from kindergarten to second grade, my older obnoxious brother Randall was 7 and my sister Tafatia was 10. The first thing I thought when I saw him in the backseat was 'Great, a boy in the neighbourhood. Another one of Randall's friends that I _won't_ be able to play with'. If there was one thing I knew about boys then was that they were loud, disgusting, raucous nuthouses who liked to run around and eat disgusting food. For all I knew, Brad Majors was just like that.

My mother had kicked me out of the house to go welcome them, she made me stand in the middle of our yard like a scarecrow and wave like one of those ceramic lucky cats you can find in Chinese dollar stores... Wearing those stupid shoes that pinched my toes and that dress with the itchy plaid skirt and the corny velvet sleeves that just scraped my wrists and drove me crazy. The black velvet neckline felt like a noose. The dress was too small, to put it bluntly.

Brad came schlepping across the street in a super-preppy outfit that made him look like he was brutally attacked by the Easter Bunny and kind of stared at me for a while, then his mother ran over screaming like a nut, he hid behind her and _my_ mother, of all people, came out just as Brad was running away,

"Oh, Hello! You must be Evie Majors! I'm Arden Alvarado, I see you've already met my daughter, Magenta." she picked me up and placed me about a foot away,

"Oh yes, she's a sweet little girl. Very welcoming."

"I'm not velcoming."

"Yes, you are, Magenta, here, Evie, I made this Bundt cake-" my mother handed over the Bundt cake that I HAD MADE and Evie sniffed it like an animal. Brad peeped out of his bedroom window. That's when I realized. This was going to be a long year.


	2. The Party

**Only You. **

**Hi, muffins! Just a little bit about this story, this is a Flipped/RHPS crossover. It's almost like a mix of Sins and Top Model Songfic Show. A crossover inside a crossover! INCEPTION! You can expect Bradgenta, Jandall, and lots and lots of other stuff!**

* * *

><p>September 1960. Brad's POV.<p>

From what I'd heard from my sister, 5th grade was a vortex of terror. And she couldn't have been more right. I ended up sitting behind Janet Weiss in class, you'd have to know Janet to know what a nightmare she was. I mean, she could be pretty mean sometimes, and she occasionally punched people in the nose, but worst of all, her hair.

I'm not saying her hair was _ugly_ or that it smelled weird or anything like that, but it was long. Really long, she kept on tossing it back in my face, I swear the girl scratched my cornea once. Whenever Janet would drop her hair bomb on me, Magenta would glance back from the front of the class and _laugh_ at me (Oh, right, did I mention she SKIPPED A GRADE?) and whenever I leaned back to escape Janet's violent ponytail whip, the poor unfortunate incarcerate who was sitting at the desk behind me, where Mrs Helmholtz made the troublemakers and un-funny-class-clowns sit, that incarcerate would tap me on the shoulder and whisper, 'Hey Brad, hows the view up there?', so I'd whip around and smack them upside the head, even if it was a girl, and Mrs Helmholtz would ultimately make _me _sit back there.

I guess it was kind of my own way of cleverly avoiding the dirty blonde death that would inevitably befall me otherwise.

...

Seating arrangements aside, there was even more wrong with fifth grade, there was the cafeteria. Sprawling, sweaty, crowded and damn disgusting. Everything was astoundingly expensive, (I didn't see Magenta or Randall ever buying anything), I swear to God, around 8 dollars for milk.

But the biggest problem at that school were the students.

My friend Ralph Hapschatt had a really big house and always had really kick-ass parties, so in 5th grade he had a party and invited our whole class, yes, even Randall and Magenta, he invited all of us over for a loud, raucous dinner party.

So in the middle of dinner, we're all eating little hot dogs and a whole shitload of carrot sticks and dinner rolls when Randall and Eddie Scott glance at each other and Eddie picks up the mustard and squirts it at the ceiling. It makes a yellow splodge on the white plaster.

"Oh man!"

"Dude, your mom's gonna freak!"

"That's why we're not-"

"MRS HAPSCHATT!" Janet squealed. "Eddie sprayed in here!" Ralph's mother runs in,

"What is this ruckus?"

"Eddie squirted mustard at the ceiling!" Janet points up, the brownish yellow slime is dripping steadily onto the red tablecloth. Mrs Hapschatt makes a face and looks at all of us,

"Now you listen here, children. You better shape up this instant!" She puts a plate under the drip and stomps away to make dessert. Janet stands up,

"I genuinely hope you're _all_ happy! Especially _you_, Edward! Or should I say, Lobster." Yeah, Eddie got a pretty bad sunburn over summer vacation, it got really red really fast.

"Aw, shut up, Janet!" Eddie yells, standing up and taking hold of the skirt of her dress.

"TAKE YOUR LOBSTER CLAWS OFF OF ME!" Janet whirls around, there's a ripping sound, and Janet is suddenly across the room. Eddie is holding a tiny scrap of red velvet in his hand.

"Drat." says Eddie, "I'm going to hell for this!"

"OH!" screeches Janet, "MY POCKET! EDDIE TORE OFF MY POCKET!" Mrs Hapschatt comes marching in,

"Do you kids ever simmer down?"

"EDDIE RIPPED OFF MY POCKET!" Janet squeals for the third time, Mrs Hapschatt gets a dark look over her face like a thundercloud,

"I see." she leaves the room partway, "You kids are lucky that I'm not telephoning ALL of your mothers for this indecent and ABOMINABLE behaviour!" She leaves the room swearing under her breath.

We all start to giggle. Besides, she made the mistake of saying 'abominable' in front of 10 year olds.

* * *

><p>After a few rounds of Chubby Bunny with the weird little meringues that Mrs Hapschatt gave us for dessert, we had to go play games. We all sat in a circle and Ralph produced a Coke bottle. Columbia Cole got a dark look over her face,<p>

"Are we going to spin that?"

"Well, what the hell do you think?"

"Randall, you're mean."

"OKAY, Y'ALL!" Ralph screamed, "Okay, we have to re-arrange the circle, like, boy-girl-boy-girl."

Just my luck, I ended up right between Columbia and Janet.

First, it was Ralph's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on me. He spun again and it landed on Betty Munroe. It took him all of 10 seconds to stop kissing her. I guess Betty was okay-looking, she had short black hair and blue eyes. Columbia had brown hair, pretty long, with lime-coloured eyes, kind of plain in Denton, and Janet was blonde with blue eyes, she could have been pretty if she wasn't so damn obnoxious. The one I couldn't seem to place was Magenta, she was nice enough, kind of pretty, and we were neighbours... But she was so quiet it scared me, she knew she was smart and liked to rub it in everyone's face. And she had long, curly red hair and heavily-lidded hazel-y-green eyes.

Before I knew it, it was my turn after Janet had to kiss me and she chickened out like the prude she was. I reached over and gave the pop bottle a twirl.

It spun for about two or three seconds before it landed on...

...

...

Janet.

I made a gagging noise and turned to face her, hoping that she would keep the prude act going strong enough for me to pass her up. Before I could say 'let me spin again', she had planted a big, fat, juicy-ass kiss right on the middle of my mouth. I could see Randall and Ralph whispering across the circle at each other. I pushed Janet off of me and she landed in Rockford Hoffman's lap.

"Brad, you don't know the first thing about kissing."

"She was spitting in my mouth!" I yelled to the rest of the circle, Janet took her turn at spinning the bottle.

It pointed at me.

"No way!" I covered, "There's no way I'm kissing her again!"

"But it's the rules, Brad! You're gonna wreck the game!" Frank Furter shouted,

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"WHY DON'T Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed at them and stomped away into the bathroom to sulk.

By the time I was bored of sulking, it was time to play Two Minutes In The Closet. I went back into the living room and sat between Magenta and Betty. Randall explained Two Minutes In The Closet.

"But we don't have a closet." said Ralph, "But we do have a bathroom."

"That'll work." said Randall.

Well, I ended up in the bathroom first. Eventually, the bathroom door opened and Magenta was standing there.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi."

I put my hands on her shoulders and she started to giggle.

"Magenta, close your mouth or I can't kiss you."

"You're going to kiss me on the mouth?"

"You know a better place?"

I started to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and I wound up with a mouthful of her hair.

"We have to stay in here for two minutes."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I think _I_ have to kiss you now."

"Okay..." Magenta leaned forward and touched her lips against mine. They were soft and smooth. And they smelled like watermelons. I was sweating like a sinner in church. But she kissed so nicely, she didn't slobber all over me or spit or try to get her tongue into my mouth, she kissed gently.

So I risked it all and went after her hands.

Magenta made a weird noise and tried to get her hands away. So I shoved her against a wall. She kicked at me and slipped away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you! You're trying to go all the way!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WERE TOO!" Magenta opened the door and ran away. And I spent the rest of the night thinking of her lips.


End file.
